Project Summary - eDecdete: Mobile Cessation Support for Latino Smokers Latinos are less likely than non-Hispanic whites to have access to health, to have knowledge of existing smoking cessation resources, to receive advice to stop smoking, and to participate in smoking cessation programs. Mobile technologies can dramatically enhance the reach of effective smoking cessation interventions. However, the reach of mobile interventions among Latinos remains minimal despite the fact that Latinos utilize smartphones at a higher rate. The primary aim of this study is to examine the efficacy of eDecdete (Spanish for ?you can choose?), an innovative 12 week mobile smoking cessation intervention based on this work that incorporates two elements: 1) a tablet-based e-health educational session that collects personal smoking-related information to develop an individualized quit plan and guide automated and interactive text messaging; and 2) a text messaging program that includes educational information, behavioral strategies, motivational and supportive messaging, and prompts to use pharmacotherapy to support smoking cessation. Aim 1. To evaluate the impact of the culturally accommodated eDecdete program versus standard care on smoking abstinence at Month 6 among Latino smokers. At Month 6, smokers in eDecdete will have significantly higher cotinine-verified 7-day point prevalence abstinence (no cigarettes in the past 7 days) than smokers in the control arm. Aim 2. To assess therapeutic alliance, pharmacotherapy utilization, and self-efficacy as mediators of the presumed treatment effect on cotinine-verified 7-day smoking abstinence at Month 6 among Latino smokers. Our hypothesis is that eDecdete will have greater efficacy for smoking cessation than standard care by increasing therapeutic alliance, utilization of pharmacotherapy, and self-efficacy to quit. Aim 3. To conduct a process evaluation that can inform findings and future improvements. The evaluation will assess 1) satisfaction with the program and its components; 2) text-message system utilization patterns and common content themes in text message interactions among eDecdete participants.